Conventionally, in order to attach an aircraft thrust reverser cowl to the engine, a V-band portion of the thrust reverser cowl is inserted in a V-groove located about the engine fan case. The V-band is held in place by a hook assembly which engages a ring which is connected to the engine fan case. The ring is held in the proper position for engagement by the hook assembly by a combination of springs and brackets. It has been found, however, when the springs break or become too weak, the ring is not properly positioned for engagement by the hook.
Conventionally, a number of latching mechanisms have been disclosed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,912 by Grace et al there is disclosed a cowl door latch which includes an eye bolt having an eye portion at one end and a threaded shaft portion at its opposite end for receiving a nut thereon to adjust the position of the eye bolt in a lengthwise direction. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,708 by Norris discloses a cowl latch which includes a hook assembly for engaging a clevis at the top of the engine wherein the hook assembly is operated via a cable by a handle located at the bottom of the engine. And furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,441 by Aspinall discloses a device for tensioning a V-band that holds a thrust reverser assembly to an engine wherein the device includes a T-bolt that is mounted to one end of the band and which has a threaded shank portion with a nut which is engaged to the other end of the band.